Muriel Gets Kidnapped
by CourageEditor
Summary: Muriel gets a new car, but pays the price! Starring: Muriel,Ma,Katz,Courage,Freaky Fred,and Eustace (3 chapters)
1. Muriel Wins A New Car

Muriel: Isn't This exciting Eustace I've won a convertable!  
  
Eustace: Who Cares!?  
  
(Muriel hits Eustace with a rolling pin)  
  
Eustace: Oww! Whats gotten into you woman,your insane! Your always hittin me over the head with a rollin' pin!  
  
Muriel: Well it serves you right! Thats what you get when your mean and nasty, why don't you be more friendly like Courage!  
  
Eustace: No, I don't want to act like that Stupid Dog!  
  
Courage walks outside and sees the new convertable sitting outside he cheers "yeah" and runs back inside to tell them it has arrived  
  
Muriel: Oh I can't wait to give it a drive, It will be so cozy and lovely!  
  
Eustace: I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted. Don't honk that horn on that car or you'll keep me up all night..you hear me!  
  
Muriel: Don't worry Eustace it'll all be fine!  
  
Courage follows Eustace upstairs and goes to bed as well.  
  
Muriel: Wow what a nice color, purple! my favorite color! Help Courage! Someone has captured me!  
  
Katz was hiding in the car and takes her captive, he hops into the driver seat and kidnaps Muriel. He drives away from the farm...  
  
Courage: Muriel I'll save you!  
  
He jumps out of the bedroom window and falls onto Eustace's truck. He breaks the truck so now he can't chase after Katz. He heads back upstairs hoping that he'll get Muriel tomarow.  
  
Eustace: Hey dog where'd Muriel get to, I need my breakfast!  
  
Eustace: Oh, I guess you have to make breakfast then you stupid dog !  
  
Courage: (shakes his head)  
  
Eustace: Well I guess we are going to me ma's for breakfast, come on dumb dog get in the car and buckle up!  
  
Courage: But,But,But....  
  
Eustace: What? My truck ,its broken! You really stupid idiot dog, now we have to take a ride on a taxi!  
  
Eustace and Courage are boarding the taxi!  
  
Taxi Driver: Where to sir?  
  
Eustace: Ma's  
  
Taxi Driver: The Mall, is that where you want to go?  
  
Eustace: No, Ma's! (mumbles: Lousy stinkin driver can't do anything right, can't hear a thing)  
  
Courage: Muriel...Muriel... where are you?  
  
Eustace and Courage arrive at the Ma's  
  
Eustace: Hi Ma!  
  
Ma: Hi Courage, I cooked up an all you can eat buffet for you including french toast,pancakes,cereal,donuts,bagels, eggs,hash browns, breakfast burritoes, and all you can eat a la mode yogurt!  
  
Eustace: What can I eat Ma?  
  
Ma: Oh here is some egg nog, its spoiled.. perfect for you stupid boy!  
  
Ma: I got some mail today it says I won a free car...  
  
Courage: Oh No!  
  
Eustace: Ma, have you seen Mur-- (door bell interupts)  
  
Katz is standing at the door, Ma opens it  
  
Katz: Here is your new car Miss Ma, ready to go! Want me to give you a test drive in it!  
  
Ma: I've drive it myself stupid red cat!  
  
Katz: How about a game of old maid, Ma ,before dying dear lady?  
  
Ma: Bring it on skinny cat!  
  
Ma and Katz fight. Courage picks up Eustace and puts him in the convertable. Courage drives Eustace and Muriel home.  
  
Muriel: That car wasn't to great after all, it didn't even have a roof! who would make a silly car like that!  
  
Eustace: (crying) My truck is still broken, I'm nothing without my truck!  
  
Courage: (laughs) 


	2. Freaky Fred Comes To Visit

Muriel and Courage walk downstairs after a long night sleep and sit in the rocking chair. Eustace is sitting in his chair reading the paper, but then sets it down and turns the TV on.  
  
Newscaster: Ma Bagge and Katz were arrested at the Nowhere Bank today, after attempting to kidnap Muriel Bagge and steal money from the bank. The convertable they were driving was a stolen purple convertable.  
  
Eustace: Hey! Thats my Ma on the TV!  
  
Muriel: Would you like some green tea Eustace?  
  
Eustace: My Ma was arrested?!  
  
Muriel: Oh how lovely, I'll bake a carrot cake to celebrate.I'll call Fred to come over.  
  
Eustace: Don't invite that freak!  
  
Muriel: Where are your manners Eustace?  
  
Eustace: Don't got any!  
  
Muriel: It shows. Come on Courage lets go bake a cake!  
  
Courage: Ok  
  
Later when Fred arrives (knock,knock)  
  
Eustace: We don't like you, go away!  
  
Fred: I came for the party!  
  
Eustace: We don't got no party!  
  
Eustace walks out to the barn grumbling, Fred then smells Muriel's cake in the oven so he enters through the kitchin door.  
  
Muriel: How lovely to see you Fred!  
  
Fred: I came to ask you a favor Muriel.  
  
Courage,Muriel, and Fred sit down to eat some cake.  
  
Muriel: Sure, what are you wanting?  
  
Fred: My house has been contaminated with mold and dirt.  
  
Courage: Yuck!  
  
Muriel: Oh my! That happend to us too. A guy named Conway came to our house and just polluted everything. He was a nice fellow but surley wasn't the cleanest one!  
  
Fred: He was the one who polluted my house too, and I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple of days until the township cleans it up and all.  
  
Muriel: Oh your more than welcome to stay it will be our pleasure.....  
  
Courage: No, it won't be our pleasure! I know I not going to like this!  
  
Muriel: I'll go fix you up a room up in the attic.  
  
Muriel puts the dirty cake dishes in the sink and then tells Fred to come see his room, the two go upstairs to the attic.Courage goes outside to see what Eustace is doing in the barn.... 


	3. The Car Chase With Three Villians

Courage walks outside into the barn to find Eustace working on his truck.  
  
Eustace: Bah! stupid truck engine!  
  
Eustace kicks the truck's left front tire  
  
Eustace: Oww! stupid hard-as-a-rock tire could of broken my toe!  
  
Courage gathers up some tools in Eustace's tool box and fixes the engine, he fixes the truck.  
  
Courage: Tah-Dah!  
  
Eustace: Yippie! My truck works again...now..get away from the truck stupid dog, you'll smudge it with your stupid dog paws or something, you've done enough!  
  
Eustace and Courage enter the house and go to bed.Eustace and Muriel fall asleep fast, Courage gets up from his bed when he hears a lot of construction noices coming from the living room, he walks down the stairs to investigate but falls asleep on the stairs.  
  
Then the next morning...  
  
Fred: How do you like my new barber shop?  
  
Eustace: Huh? What happened to my living room, the TV, my chair, the rocker, and why is this stupid barber chair sitting where the tv was!?  
  
Muriel: Its ok Eustace, now we don't have to pay for haircuts at the Nowhere Hair Salon anymore, we get free loving haircuts from Fred!  
  
Eustace: Free, did you say?..Works for me! Hey thats not fair I don't even got hair!  
  
Courage: Me Either! Well I mean I don't have human hair!  
  
Muriel: How about a perm,Fred, that would be grand!  
  
Fred: Sure, anything!  
  
Fred brings out his eletric razor and shaves all of Muriel's hair off! He then holds up a mirror to Muriel's face.  
  
Fred: How does that look!?  
  
Muriel: AHHH! (passes out)  
  
Eustace: I knew all a long that you were a freak!  
  
Fred: Just wait till I do this!  
  
He takes the electric razor's cord and ties Muriel up with it. He carrys her out the door and throws her into a convertable. He climbs into the driving seat, also seated are Katz and Ma who just escaped from jail.  
  
Courage: No!!!! Not again! I'll save you Muriel!  
  
He runs and jumps into the car, Courage picks up Ma and tosses her out of the car..  
  
Ma: Stupid car-chasing-hero dog!  
  
The convertable passes Ma who is just lying on the road.  
  
Katz: I don't think your going anywhere dog.. you wouldn't be victorius this time!  
  
Courage: Oh yeah..just try me!  
  
Courage punches Katz and he hits his head off the windshield.Katz picks up Courage and throws him out the window. Courage finds an abandoned volkswagon beetle and chases after the convertable. Courage rear-ends the back of the convertable and it crashes into the Burgar's Really Cheap diner.Policemen, while eating , sees Katz and Fred and arrest them and put them in straight jackets and are thrown into a police car. Courage saves Muriel and drive home in the beetle.  
  
Ma runs back to her trailer and avoids the police.  
  
Then later back at home:  
  
Muriel: Thanks again Courage! Your such a life saver, you are!  
  
Eustace: Blah! Blah! Blah! This stupid barber stuff is still in my living room!Where is my chair and where is my tv!?  
  
Courage opens the closet door and the tv,rocking chair, and red chair all fall out on top of him!  
  
Muriel: Well,Well,Well. I guess he had all of our stuff in the closet all this time  
  
Muriel: I feel sorry for the lad, being locked up in the insane house and all...  
  
Eustace: Well thats where freaks belong Muriel, there too stupid to even make there own breakfast!  
  
Muriel: You don't make your own breakfast Eustace!  
  
Eustace: Muriel,..shut up  
  
Muriel: Well at least we are all still okay, and I still got my wonderful hero dog Courage!  
  
Courage jumps onto Muriel's lap and smiles.  
  
The End 


End file.
